Nowadays, the temperature prevailing in a refrigerator is usually displayed via a digital display which is visible when the refrigerator door is open. If the actual temperature measured in the refrigerator deviates from a set target temperature, it notifies the user by sound. Since the cooling temperature decreases from the bottom cooling compartments toward the top cooling compartments of the refrigerator, a temperature display for each of the cooling compartments would be desirable, but this is not possible with the known digital display.